A Summer of Romance
by Thiefy Rikku
Summary: My first Mishiro and Digimon fic! Please R&R!
1. 1

Man! I know ya'll hate me right now because I keep leaving all of my fics. I promise I will go back to them! I swear it! I just felt like I HAD to take a break from DBZ for a while. I'm terribly sorry everyone…but I hope you enjoy my Digimon fics as much as you enjoyed my Dragonball Z fics! The setting is 5 years after Mimi moved to New York. Please forgive me! I love you all! Muah! Over and out…Pan Son

*@*@*@*@*@* Koushiro's POV *@*@*@*@*@*

'Another sunny day at Odaiba, but inside, I sure don't feel like it. I can't put my finger on it, but something is just keeping me from enjoying this day like I'm supposed to!' I thought to myself as I looked out my window to see the sunshine. 'I know I have no right to feel like this. I mean, I have friends, family, and great grades…what more could I ask for, right? There's just a feeling of emptiness. I really wish this would go away!'

"Izzy! Time for lunch!" my mom called for me.

"I'm coming mom!" I replied heading towards the kitchen. "So, what's for lunch?"

"Fried chicken" my father replied.

"Mmmm…good" I said. I was about to grab a spoon when my mom called me from the living room.

"Koushiro! Telephone! She wouldn't tell me who she was, but I feel that she knows what she's doing!" she yelled.

"I'm coming!" I said, taking a look at my food, then retreating to the living room.

"Hello?"

~X~X~X~X~X~X~ Mimi's POV ~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~

It was nice to hear his voice again. I hesitated a bit, without knowing it, thinking about what his reaction would be. I guess I shouldn't have zoned out.

"Hello?" his deep voice rang out again.

"Oh…uh…hi! This is Koushiro?" I slapped myself mentally for saying it more in sentence form than in question. I guess he still understood, because he answered.

"Yes. And may I ask who is this?" he asked me.

"Yes you can, but that doesn't mean I'll answer." I laughed out loud.

$%$%$%$%$% Koushiro's POV $%$%$%$%$%

I heard the girl laugh on the other side. 'Who is this?' I thought to myself. "Well then…can you tell me who you are?"

"You'll have to guess" she told me.

"Well, do I know you?"

"You know me very well." I knew it wasn't Sora because she doesn't play with people's heads like this. I know it wasn't Yolei because I could recognize her voice anytime. It wasn't Kari either, because…well…because Kari would have no reason to call me. None of my friends were ones to prank call.

"Well, do you live near?"

"No, in fact, I live very far away"

"Well then how would I know you?" I heard her laugh again.

%^%^%^%^% Mimi's POV %^%^%^%^%

I couldn't believe he still couldn't guess who I was! I couldn't help but laugh.

"What are you laughing about?!" he demanded.

"I'm sorry…" I said, feeling kind of guilty now. "Okay, ask me another question"

"How long have I known you?"

"A long time."

"Like that helps"

"Okay, you better sit down."

"Why?"

"Just do it!"

&*&*&*&*& Koushiro's POV &*&*&*&*&

"Just do it!" she demanded. I decided to take her word. "Are you sitting down now?"

"Yes" 

"Well then Koushiro Izumi, you are now ready to hear who this is!"

"OK, who?"

"Mimi!" I fell to the floor. Author pops out from behind Koushiro's couch. Anime Style! ^_^ Koushiro: What the?!?! Author: Don't mind me, go back to what you were doing, and I'll go back to what I was doing! Koushiro: OK…

%&%&%&%&% Mimi's POV %&%&%&%&%&%

I heard a thump as Izzy fell to the floor. "Izzy? Are you all right?"

"Yeah, fine. So Mimi…why you calling?"

"To tell you to tell the others that I'm coming to Odaiba for the summer!"

"Awesome! When shall we expect your arrival?"

"Next week"

"Okay, I'll see you then! Bye!"

"Bye!" I put down the phone and thought about how much fun it would be to go back to Odaiba.

@#@#@#@#@ Koushiro's POV @#@#@#@#@

I put the phone down. 'Who should I call first to tell the good news?' I sat there for the next 10 minutes, then heard my stomach growl. 'I'll think about it when my stomach is satisfied!'

To be continued…

$%$%$%$

Short…so what? But this is not the end! I am crazy right now…and I need to get it out! So…I'll be conversing with different characters for the next…I don't know! If you feel like skipping this and going straight to review…feel free to do so! Well, here goes!

AuthorMmmm…BBQ ribs…nummy! 

Yamato Hey! Stop eating my food! And do I know you?

Author Oopsie…back off, you might get hurt!

Yamato By someone like you? Impossible.

Author Okay that really pisses me off now.

Yamato What are you going to do about it?

Author Nothing, since you're Takeru's brother…and Takeru's my friend.

Yamato Yeah, sure…just an excuse.

Author[looks at Takeru] Let me hurt him, just once…please? [Takeru nods] I'm only doing this because you need to learn that girls are stronger then they look, let this be a lesson to you. [Powers up. A golden aura engulfs her body as her hair turns gold.]

Yamato Hey what the…?

Author Hopefully, this won't hurt too much. I'm giving you a 1-minute head start.

Yamato Isn't that too much?

Author Beginning countdown…now!

Yamato [runs] I can't believe you let her do this TK!

Author 2, 1! [Fires a tiny, I mean **_EXTREMELY_** tiny ki blast {well, to me anyway} at Matt]

Yamato [falls to the ground] Ouch. [Gets up, dusts himself off] How in the world did you do that?

Author Just a special kind of magic. [snickers]

Yamato Yeah, well…I guess I was wrong about girls…

Author Well, about _my_ kind at least.

Yamato Huh?

Author Don't worry about it. [leaves to go finish eating with the others]

*&*&*&*

Ok, I don't know what I was thinking trying to hurt Matt like that. Sorry.

Yamato You need to teach me how to do that.

Author It needs to be in your blood.

Yamato ???

Author [laughs]

Okay, so that's it for now people…PLEASE REVIEW!!


	2. 2

OK, I forgot to warn every one of the couplings in the story. It's Mishiro, Daikari, and Taiora. If you people don't like these couples I suggest you don't read! I'll try to make it up to the Mimato, Takari, etc. fans. Now on with the fic! Oh yeh! New name! ~ Tomo-chan

**Dedication:** This story is dedicated to my brother, Veemon-chan, even though he hates Mishiro! -_-' … ^_^

&^&^&^& Koushiro's POV &^&^&^&

I waited patiently for our friend Mimi Tachikawa at the airport. My music was the sound of people chattering, and my entertainment was my friends. Everyone was playing truth or dare. It was Hikari's turn.

"Yamato…truth or dare?" she asked.

"Um…DARE!" he replied boldly.

"I dare you to let me put make up on you!"

"What?!?! No way!"

"C'mon Matt! Take it like a man!" Taichi encouraged.

"Hey! I don't see you agreeing to letting your sister do this to you!" Matt argued.

"I will! C'mon Kari! Bring it on!" Tai yelled to his little sister. She walked over to him, make-up pack in hand. Everyone watched as Kari carefully placed make-up on Tai's face. Matt just stared in disbelief. Finally Kari was done. I laughed at the finished "product" There was Tai, lipstick on his lips. Blush, eye shadow, everything! 

"You're turn, Matt!" Hikari yelled to him.

"OK! Fine!" Matt agreed and trembled as Kari carefully placed hot pink lipstick on his lips. About 5 minutes later Kari stepped back and admired her work.

"Perfect!" she said, stepping away so that everyone could see. I fell to the floor laughing, Kari had done something different with him; she made him look like a clown! I couldn't believe it. She had let the lipstick go off his lips. Then she made red circles on his cheeks with the lipstick. I couldn't begin to guess why Matt did not feel that something about what she was doing was wrong. Kari handed him a mirror. Matt screamed in pure terror. He ran off to the bathroom, first grabbing a towel to hide his face, to clean it off.

"I better go too." Tai said, getting off the chair he was sitting in. He ran at Matt saying "Run for your life Matt! I am the Make-up Monster!"

&^&^&^& Mimi's POV &^&^&^&

I saw Tai run after Matt screaming something and laughed whole-heartedly. I didn't catch what he said, but I knew it was funny because Matt ran even faster, screaming louder too. The gang turned in the direction of my laugh.
    
    "MIMI!" they all yelled.

"Hey guys!" I screamed in return. Soon everyone was in a frenzy of hugs. "So what were Yamato and Taichi yelling about?" They all burst out laughing. "Come on! Tell me!" Sora took the time to stop laughing and told me what had happened. Soon, I too was laughing.

"What's so funny everyone?" I heard from behind. I spun around and saw Taichi. "TAI!" I yelled.

"Mimi!" he yelled back.

"Hikari…it's time for payba…Mimi!" Yamato said. The next few hours were spent on figuring out how other people's lives were going. Then, we finally decided that it was time to go home. I walked out to the parking lot towards Yamato's car. I stepped inside.

"Mimi, where are you staying?" Koushiro asked.

"Oh, you didn't hear? My mom conversed with your mom over the phone and said I was staying at your place! Isn't that cool?"

%^%^%^% Koushiro's POV %^%^%^%

When I heard the news my stomach did something unexpected. It did a roller coaster flip flop. I couldn't understand why it had done that. I surely wasn't sick; Mimi was the one who was just on an airplane, not me. I had to say something; or else she would think that I did not want her here in Odaiba, which was the complete opposite of what I was thinking.

"Wow! That's great Mimi!" I said, unsure of how I sounded.

"I'd like to spend time with you, that is if you're not stuck behind that computer of yours all the time" Mimi said. She laughed a bit.

"I'll try not to disappoint" I told her, smiling. She smiled back warmly and she turned back to her and Sora's conversation. Her hair bounced on her shoulders as she turned her head. 

"Hey Koushiro! Stop staring" Tai whispered to me teasingly.

"I wasn't staring" I whispered back.

"Yeah, sure Koushiro! I believe you!" Taichi told me, this time raising his voice.

"About what, Tai?" TK asked.

"Oh, nothing…nothing at all." was all Tai said to him.

^_^_^_^_^_^ In Koushiro's Backyard ^_^_^_^_^_^

"Yum! This looks delicious Yamato!" Mimi complimented.

"She's probably only saying that because she's REALLY hungry" Daisuke whispered to Kari. She giggled.

"Look at those two, Izzy!" Mimi said after swallowing what she had taken a bite of.

"Who?" I asked, my mouth still full of food.

"Daisuke and Kari!" Mimi replied.

"Ooooohhhh…What about them?" I said, taking another bite of my food.

"Koushiro…don't you see the way they giggle and flirt?" Mimi told me.

"I prefer not to…" I answered.

"Help me set them up!" Mimi shouted. She put on her best puppy-dog face and it made me weak in the knees. If I hadn't been sitting I probably would've fell. 

"All right," I said in defeat.

"Great!" she said, taking another big bite of her food.

@#@#@#@# Inside @#@#@#@#

Mimi was on the DVD karaoke machine singing O-Town "Every 6 Seconds". I watched as her body swayed side to side to the beat of the music, her voice coming out nice and smooth, almost so sweet it made me sleep. I listened and felt my heart melt. I couldn't imagine what my heart was thinking right now. For once, my mind did not know why I was feeling this way. Especially for a girl I've known almost all my life.

"Koushiro! Your friends' parents are here!" my mom yelled. We all got up and said our good-byes.

^&^&^&^ Mimi's POV ^&^&^&^

"Bye everyone! I'll see you tomorrow!" I yelled to everyone as they left.

"Mimi! Don't do anything!" Sora said before she stepped into her car. I stood there may mouth hanging open at what Sora meant by "do anything". How could she think that? Author: Good job to those who got it…to those who didn't…maybe you will later on…or not! 

"Hey come inside now Mimi!" Koushiro called out.

"I'm coming!" I stepped inside and walked to the corner where my bag was. I took out an over-sized t-shirt and went to the bathroom to change. I came out with a comb and started brushing my hair. "Mrs. Izumi? Where will I be sleeping?" I asked her.

"In Koushiro's room on the floor. I'll go get your sleeping bag" she answered. I waited until she came back. "Here you go sweetheart!" I took the bag and started walking to the restroom to change. I came out and walked down the hall and into Koushiro's room. He was on the computer…as always.

"Hey there Koushiro!" I said cheerily. Koushiro. A name I've been saying most of my life, but never noticed how much I loved him. How much I loved to say it. How could I never have noticed? "Chatting with your girlfriend on the Internet?" I teased.

"You know I have no time for that if I wish to do good in my schoolwork, Mimi" he told me seriously.

"Sorry Koushi" I said, suddenly feeling bad. He was really serious about his work. I don't know how I keep hoping Koushiro and I were an item. It's seems so out there, when he's so concentrated on his work. Still, I hope and I dream. I rolled out the sleeping bag and put myself into it. "Good night, Koushi!" That night I dreamed.

"Help me Koushiro! I'm falling! I'm slipping off the edge!" I yelled.

"Hold on Mimi! I'm here!" he yelled to me. Koushiro's strong arms pulled me out of the dark hole. He held me in his arms as I cried into his chest. "Shhhhh Mimi. It's okay. I'm here. I always will be." I looked up into his brown eyes. He brushed his lips on top of my forehead. "Mimi, I love you"

"Really Koushiro?"

"Really" We drew closer until I could feel his breath. Then I woke up. Dammit! Why does every good dream end when it really starts getting good. I hate that. Dawn was barely breaking and I wiggled myself out of my sleeping bag. I looked over to the sleeping figure on the bed and softly kissed his forehead.

"I hope you're having a sweet dream, Koushi-chan" I said, and went to the restroom.


End file.
